Thats What We Do Baby
by Mushroom People
Summary: We argue then we make up. My first and only KnuckleXRouge one-shot story


**That's What We Do Baby**

**A/N: **I'm going to do something different and that's making a Knuxouge story. So terribly sorry if you don't like this couple or anything, this is probably going to be my first and last Knuxouge one-shot story. So I hope you enjoy this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A snow-white bat soared through the skies, searching high and low for any kind of jewels that enters in her aqua eyes. You see this bat is a treasure hunter. She would go through any obstacle for these beautiful, yet mysterious jewels.

Her powerful wings flew with ease throughout the clear blue skies. The sun was sending its harmful rays on her exposed back. The air was humid but she could deal with that. Not even humidity could stop her from finding jewels.

Suddenly a floating island caught her attention. The island was a beautiful sight. It floated above the clear blue ocean, the grass was luscious green, and the trees that were swaying in the wind looked incredibly healthy.

She admired the view but this place looked like there weren't even any jewels. She was about to turn back until she saw a faint of green glow deep into the trees.

Curiosity welled up inside her, wondering maybe there were in fact some jewels on this island. She landed on the island without getting harmed, thanks to her wings.

Trees surrounded her, making it difficult to locate any jewels. She started to walk into the forest. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. She quickly whirled around. Her frantic eyes quickly searched for the unknown predator. Until she was satisfied with knowing that no one was there, she slowly turned around.

Only to be startled they're stood before her was a red echidna, who was looking very pissed off?

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Instead of answering his question her eyes were locked onto his enormous knuckles. He impatiently clapped his hands together to get her attention.

She locked her aqua eyes on his violet orbs.

"Why does it matter to you?" She said rudely. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the red echidna.

"Listen hard and listen good, bat girl. I am not in the mood, so why don't you just fly out of here, ok?" The impatient echidna said.

"Just who do you think you are?" Rouge asked snottily.

"I think I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Now just get out of here!" Knuckles roared with anger.

"Why should I listen to you anyways?" Rouge made her aqua eyes bore through his eyes.

"Because this is my island." Knuckles said while gritting his teeth.

Rage was building up inside her. Without even thinking she threw a punch. Her punch landed on his jaw.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Knuckles asked bitterly. He rubbed his sore jaw in an up and down motion.

"That was for being an ass!" Rouge bellowed. She put her hands back on her hips.

"Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get!" Knuckles spoke. Without warning he threw a punch at her arm. He didn't want to hurt her badly, no matter how angry he was with her.

"Ow!" She rubbed her arm to ease the pain. "Your not supposed to hit a lady!" She shouted.

"Well what kind of lady goes around invading islands?" Knuckles argued. "Aren't you supposed to be shopping or something?"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" Rouge glared at Knuckles. Though she couldn't help but feel some sort of amusement swell up inside of her.

"Because your a BITCH!" Knuckles shouted. Random birds scattered away from the trees. Rouges mouth was gaped open. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing.

Though Knuckles noticed her hurt look. He took a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even said that, it just blurted out."

Rouge didn't hear his apology; she couldn't hear anything. She felt like a spec of dust in the world.

_What if he is right?_

Rouge expanded her wings out and took off.

"Well she deserved it anyways…" Knuckles told himself. Though deep inside his mind, he knew he wasn't telling the truth. Though his stubbornness would never admit that.

"I told her I was sorry. So I have nothing to be worried about." Knuckles walked away from the eventful scene.

----------

He found himself tossing and turning on his plain white cot. He sat up straight on his bed.

"Why can't I sleep?" Knuckles asked himself. Though he knew he wouldn't receive an answer.

Suddenly a mini version on Knuckles appeared on his right shoulder. The mini version of Knuckles wore a golden halo above his head.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't think your that stupid." The mini angel version of himself said.

Then something appeared on Knuckles left shoulder. It was a devil version of himself. He had red horns on top of his head and a blood red cape.

"Obviously you can't sleep because you're not tired." The devil version replied.

"No his conscience!" The angel replied.

"Psh, he has no conscience." The devil deviously smiled.

"Ouch…" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Everyone has a conscience!" The angel argued.

"Blah, blah, blah," The devil snickered.

"Why are you guys even here?" Knuckles asked.

"So I can tell you that you have to apologize to Rouge." The angel said.

The devil laughed. "She doesn't deserve an a apology."

"Ouch…" Knuckles said again.

"Go apologize to her, now!" The angel spoke.

"I already apologized." Knuckles argued.

"Well try again!" The angel spoke with impatience. "Or else you'll never fall to sleep."

The devil roared with laughter. "That's rich, just take some sleeping pills."

The angel glared at the devil. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"Its my job," He replied nonchalantly.

The angel stopped glaring at the devil. "Well Knuckles I hope you make the right decision." After the angel said that he disappeared.

"Knuckles you better do as I say!" After the devil said that he disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Knuckles asked himself.

Knuckles quickly got out of his cot and ran out of his hut.

------

The full moon shone on her as she was sitting at the edge of the lake. She was collecting her thoughts about a certain echidna. No matter how much she wanted to forget him that just seemed impossible to her.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap. She quickly stood up and whirled around, only to find no one there. Once she though she was alone she turned back around, only to be greeted by a familiar red echidna She doesn't know how he does that but right now she didn't care about that.

"What do you want?" She asked snottily. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

She still wasn't convinced though. "So that's it. That's all you need to say!"

"Haven't you ever just got so mad that you couldn't control yourself?"

She nodded her head.

"Well I couldn't control myself because I was stupid."

"Was?" She smirked.

"Fine! I'm still stupid, ok?" Knuckles was grateful that she was at least not frowning anymore.

"I'm sorry for punching you then." Rouge said smiling.

"No you shouldn't be sorry, I deserved it." Knuckles smiled.

Rouge leaned in and kissed Knuckles on the lips. Rouge and Knuckles both blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Rouge said after the awkward moment passed.

Knuckles smiled, "You shouldn't be."

Up in the skies were the angel and the devil.

"I knew you would make the right decision Knuckles." The angel said sweetly.

"Damn you Knuckles!" The devil roared with anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
